Lothlorien High School
by Dr.Hobbit
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like to be popular and have two guys after you.Amy-Marie has Merry and Legolas after her.Find out what happens!
1. A guide to Lothlorien High

Lothlorien High School: The Rules, Teachers and Groups  
  
Welcome to Lothlorien High School. This school has over a few hundred students at this school. Rules of this school: Cannot change roommates once the principal has decided. Must participate in activities after school. No Parties, no sex and no drinking (though no-one pays attention to that rule anyway) If homework is not complete, you must complete detention for two hours after school and on weekends. If you don't pay attention in class, you will do work around the school.  
  
Teachers at Lothlorien: Galadriel- Principal/ Cooking Classes Celeborn- Math Teacher Gandalf- History and Geography Saruman- English Sauron - Science Theoden and Thanduil- Language Classes Elrond- Physical Education  
  
The Popular Group  
1) Legolas (The most Popular and has been rated the sexiest)  
Senior. Hobbies: Football, Soccer, Running, and Archery.  
2) Aragorn. Senior. Hobbies: Football, Triathlon, Tennis and Archery,  
soccer.  
3) Frodo. Senior. Hobbies: Totem Tennis (National Champion), Running in  
the Hobbit League, Artist, soccer  
4) Merry. Senior. Hobbies: Totem Tennis, Hobbit League Football, and  
Sword Fighting Champion, soccer Pippin. Senior. Hobbies: Eating Food, Hobbit League Football, Running in the Hobbit League, Totem Tennis, soccer Samwise. Senior. Hobbies: Gardening and protecting Frodo. Faramir. Senior. Hobbies: Football, Soccer, Running, Triathlon.(Was rated the sexiest with Legolas) Eowyn. Senior. Hobbies: Sword Fighting, Girls Soccer, Cheerleading. Arwen. Senior. Hobbies: Girls Soccer, Totem Tennis, Elvish Language, Cheerleading. Amy-Marie. Senior. Hobbies: Totem Tennis, Cheerleading, Sword Fighting and Girls Soccer. Eomer. Senior. Hobbies: Football, Sword Fighting, Soccer, Gardening (on weekends)  
Note: The Hobbits are the same height as everyone else. Merry is the same  
height as Legolas.  
  
TGA: The Geeks Association Group 1  
  
Gimli. Senior. Hobbies: Language Club, Math Club, Dwarf Ice Hockey Club. Grima Wormtongue. Senior. Hobbies: Photo Club, School Fire Fighters Club, Community Service Club and Language Club. Lurtz. Senior. Hobbies: Arrow building club, History and Geography Club, Homework club and Uruk-hai fashion club. Boromir. Senior. Hobbies: Community Service Club, Totem Tennis, Arrow building club, Math club and Language Club.  
  
A Summary of the story: Ever wonder what it would be like if you hung around the most popular group in the school and had two guys running after you. Amy-Marie is best friends with Arwen and Eowyn and the boys they hanging around with. Her mission was to date Merry Brandybuck but finds out Legolas likes her too. She's confused and doesn't know what to do!!  
  
What will she do? How will the year pan out for the characters of the Lord of the Rings?  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Amy-Marie and I don't own the other characters. Please be nice no harsh comments please, just nice comments. 


	2. First Day and AmyMarie's predicament

Amy-Marie tells the story: It's the first day of school. I can't wait because I get to see all my friends again! I also move back into my dorm that I share with my two best friends, Arwen and Eowyn, and don't have to put up with my brother and sister. I was on the back of my father's horse. It has taken three days to get to school. "Amy-Marie!!" exclaimed Pippin. Pippin is one of my friends and he hangs with our group. "Hey Pippin. I missed you," I said as I climbed off the horse. "See you in the new year," said father. I gave father a hug and walked in with Pippin. "So what did you in the holidays?" asked Pippin. "Nothing much. Read and played Elves soccer with the neighbours," I said. "I ate and ate and ate and ate. And then I ate and ate and ate and ate," said Pippin. "Nice holiday," said a voice. It was Faramir another guy in our group. He and Legolas were rated the sexiest last year. "Hey Faramir. Did you eat a lot during your holiday?" I asked sarcastically. "No I worked out and played soccer," said Faramir. "I wish I could stick around but I've gotta get to my dorm," I said. "We'll see you downstairs for gathering," said Faramir.  
  
I walked up the stairs to the dorm rooms. Mine is up on the top level this year. All senior students are up top. "Amy-Marie! Over here!" exclaimed Arwen. I walked over to our room. "Eowyn isn't here yet, so choose which part of the room you want," said Arwen. "Alright. I'll choose. . this one," I chose the bed by the window. "That's like the one you chose last year," said Arwen. "I like sleeping near a window. I feel safe," I said. I unpacked my bag. "So. Are you going after Merry this year?" asked Arwen. I looked up from my bag. "Why would you think I'm going for Merry?" I asked really shocked. "Because you said at the end of last year, you said you were going after him this year," said Arwen. "Did I? I can't even remember saying that," I said as I was folding up my shirt. "I remember," said a voice. "Eowyn!!" exclaimed Arwen. We stopped what we were doing and gave her a hug. "Amy-Marie, you've dated everyone else and you said that you liked Merry because he was your favourite. You said that your mission was to get Merry back this year after he dumped you for Estella," said Eowyn. "Just think Amy. You were the first person in our group to date all the guys," said Arwen. "Is he back yet?" I asked. "I saw him just as I entered but do you know what else I heard? A fair elf, named Legolas whose our leader, likes a fair girl named Amy-Marie," said Eowyn. "AHHHH! I have two guys after me!" I exclaimed. "We'll suss out the hobbit first. Crap let's get down to Gathering," said Arwen  
  
Gathering was always in Lady Galadriel's huge hall. "Eowyn, Arwen, Amy!" exclaimed Legolas. He was the leader of the whole group. There were three seats left. The first one was next to Merry. So Eowyn sat in the middle, Arwen sat on the end and I sat next to Merry. "Thanks," I whispered to the girls, they giggled. I crossed my arms and slumped in my chair. "Hi Amy," whispered Merry just as Galadriel started talking. "Hi Merry. How are you?" I asked. "Good. How were your holidays? Mine were boring," he said. "I played soccer with the elves and read," I said. "Merry and Amy. You can talk at the orientation afternoon tea if you don't mind," said Gandalf. I slumped back in my seat and rolled my eyes. Here we go again, getting into trouble again.  
  
After gathering, we went outside to meet the new students. Legolas came over to Eowyn and I. "We are going to the huge tree instead of being here," he said, "Are you coming?" "Yes, please. These new people look like they'll be hanging with TGA," I said. TGA is another name for The Geeks Association. Faramir's brother, Boromir, is their gang leader. We put down our drinks and went over to the huge tree. It's our tree and it is at the back of the school. No one (apart from us) goes there. Everyone else was there when Eowyn and I arrived. "Are you going to get Merry?" whispered Eowyn. "I don't know," I whispered back, "I'll suss him out first. I'll se what he's like." "Come on girls," said Aragorn. I climbed up to where the hobbits were. Quite frankly, I like the hobbits better than Eomer and Faramir put together. "Hey Amy," said all of them except for Merry. He sort of sat back. "Hullo. What are we talking about?" I asked. "Pippin is telling us his holiday," said Frodo, "It's so fascinating." "He told me it when we were walking in this morning," I said. I looked up at Merry. He was looking at his trousers. So I continued talking. "Well. I think this year I might try out for the Cheerleading team again. And I'll probably try out for Totem Tennis," I said. "Yeah. I think most of us are playing totem tennis this season," said Frodo, "Except for Sam." "What about you Merry?" I asked, hopefully trying to get his attention. "Um. I don't know. Maybe I might," he said still looking at his trousers. What was he looking at? I looked. oh my gosh!! "I'm just going to find Arwen for a minute," I said. I climbed down the tree. "Arwen. Come here," I said. She stopped talking to Eomer and climbed down. "Eowyn. Come here," I said. She stopped talking to Faramir and climbed down. "What's wrong?" the both asked as we moved away. "I was talking to the hobbits and Merry wouldn't talk to me. So I was telling them that I might do cheerleading and totem tennis. So I asked Merry if he was doing totem tennis but he said he didn't know. He kept looking at his trousers and I looked and. oh my god!" I exclaimed. "You don't mean he got a." trailed off Eowyn. "Yep." "Oh my gosh!!" "Amy. He obviously likes you then. What are you going to do?" asked Arwen. "I don't know. I mean he obviously gets thingy everytime I talk to him or everytime I'm around," I said. "Tell him how you feel about him. We can't the other guys because they'll tease him and he gets embarrassed easily," said Eowyn, "Just go back up there and sit with him. See how it goes and then come and tell us what happen." "Great Idea. Let's go back so I can talk to him," I said. We linked arms and walked to the tree.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Legolas as he walked over to us. "Talking, girl talk," I said. He smiled. "What's wrong with you?" asked Arwen. "Yeah! What's up your ass?" asked Eowyn. "Nothin' is up me ass and I'm just happy," said Legolas looking at me and smiling. I looked at Arwen and Eowyn. "We've gotta go," said Eowyn, she was pulling Arwen and I along. "I thought we were going back so I could talk to Merry," I said. "Don't you get it? Legolas is after you as well," said Arwen. "Amy. You've got two guys after you!!" said Eowyn excitedly. Now I was confused. I like Merry and I like Legolas. I sat on the grass. "Legolas is the most popular guy at this school. I've been out with him once. Merry I've been out with him three times," I said still confused. "You don't have to make a decision right away," said Arwen, "Oh hey Sam." "Hey gals. Faramir wanted me to give you this," said Sam and handed a piece of paper to each of us. It was the seniors' welcome party. It was to be held tomorrow night for seniors only. "Outside underneath the bright and clear stars. Everyone must R.S.V.P by first period tomorrow morning," said Eowyn. "You ladies going to go," came Legolas' voice. He looked over at me. "I might consider it, fair Legolas. But right now, I might consider going up my dorm if you don't mind," I said. I slid my hand across Legolas' stomach and walked off.  
  
Everything was in its place and it was all neat. I decided to read one of the book series I had been reading all summer. But I wasn't paying attention to the book. I was thinking about my predicament. Here's what the guys are like: Legolas Greenleaf: The most popular guy at Lothlorien High. He and Faramir were rated Sexiest last year. All the girls that don't hang around our group love him and worship him. He's cocky and thinks his shit doesn't stink. Meriadoc Brandybuck: Even though he's popular, he's quiet. All the girls love him too. He' was rated the most handsome hobbit at our school. He's smart and is a champion at sword fighting. Both boys were quite popular among the girls. I sat up and looked out the window. I could see TGA sitting at their table socialising about something. I could see some of the in between groups staring at the boys playing soccer. It looks like Merry and Legolas had soccer practice. "Amy," said Eowyn. I jumped hearing her voice. "Hey. What's up?" I asked. "Well you are part of the girls soccer team and we have practice in five minutes. So get in your gear and what are you looking at?" asked Eowyn. She looked out to the oval. I blushed. "Hey. Just think two gorgeous guys are after you and tomorrow night you can get with one of them," said Eowyn. I quickly changed shirts and took off my skirt in exchange for my shorts. I pulled my socks up to my knees and I put my boots on. "Let's go already," said Arwen racing up the stairs, "Come on. My dad is waiting for us!"  
  
We raced downstairs and ran out onto the oval where the boys were finishing up. "Have fun girls'! We're going to watch you," said Eomer. "Please don't!" I said. "Yep. We wanna see if you're better than us," said Legolas in his cocky voice. "I wouldn't count on it," said Arwen. "Good luck, Amy. I know it's only practice but I don't want anything bad to happen to you," said Merry. "Thanks Merry. That's very thoughtful of you," I said and glared at Legolas. Arwen, Eowyn and I linked arms and walked off. "You watch, because the assholes are watching us, I'm going to stuff up really bad," I whispered. "You won't. But it is a good way to strut your stuff," said Eowyn. I shook my head just as Lord Elrond called us over. The boys sat on the grass. "Come on Girls! Strut your stuff for us!!" exclaimed Aragorn. Arwen, Eowyn and I blushed. There were some girls on our team who don't hang around with us and they were giggling at Aragorn. "Girls. We're going to work on kicking for goal. Eowyn you can be goal keeper and the rest of line up," said Elrond. Eowyn put on her protective gear and stood in front of goal. Faramir whistled out to her and she blushed. Arwen lined up first and she kicked it right into Eowyn's hands. "Bad Luck Arwen!" exclaimed Pippin holding up his pipe. It was my turn next. I kicked it and it flew over Eowyn's head and went into the goals. "Your are a pro, Amy!" exclaimed Legolas. "Nice kick, Amy!" said Merry. Oh shit, I thought.  
  
"Ok girls, that's it for today. You may go," said Lord Elrond. I walked over to the refreshment stand. I picked up my drink bottle and sat down on the grass. I was drinking out of my drink bottle and Legolas came over. "I must admit. You're better than me," said Legolas as he sat down. "Why do you say that?" I asked pouring water all over my face and hair. Legolas stared at me as the water was running down my face. "Um. because you kicked like heaps of goals. You match up to Aragorn's standards," said Legolas. "Thanks. Anyway, I better go. Eowyn and Arwen will wonder where I am. See you at dinner," I said. "Wait Amy. Are you going tomorrow night?" asked Legolas. I stopped and looked at him. "Why?" "Just want to know," he said. "Yeah. I'll probably go," I said. He smiled and I waved goodbye. I walked near the trees when I heard another voice. "Hullo Amy," I looked up and saw Merry standing near one of the trees. "Hullo Merry," I said. "You're a very good soccer player. I admire your skills," said Merry. "Thanks. Well I've only just started to become interested in soccer," I said. "Well. Your um. very good," he said. "Thanks Merry." "I've gotta go," he said quickly. I giggled. I knew why he had to leave.  
  
I'll probably update later. Review pulease!!!!! 


	3. A Day of Delights and Nasty knocks to th...

Amy-Marie tells the story: The sun rose through the curtains of our room. "DING! DING! DING! DING!" went the alarm. "Urgh!" said Arwen. I kicked off the covers and made my bed. I didn't want to but then you have to write a report about making your bed. "Come on Eowyn. You want to tell your first period teacher that you're going to the party tonight," I said. "Alright. I'm up," she mumbled. "What have you got first period?" asked Arwen. "I've got Math," said Eowyn. "Me too," I said. "I have Science. What a bummer. But at least Aragorn is my class," she said dreamily. I rolled my eyes. "You know Amy, I heard Legolas is in your class but Merry isn't," said Arwen. "Are you going to ditch me and work with him?" asked Eowyn sadly. "No. He's cocky and tries to act smart and he'll make me look like an idiot," I said. "That's good," said Eowyn breathing a sigh with relief. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" I exclaimed. I opened it to find Legolas standing there with his bag on his back and also I found Merry standing with him. "Hullo," they both said. I waved. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "We want to know if we could put your R.S.V.P in for tonight?" asked Merry. "Of course you can. Could you put Eowyn's and Arwen's in as well?" I asked. "Certainly milady. I'll do it now," said Legolas and he walked off. Merry was still standing there. "Did you sleep well, Merry?" I asked. He blushed. "Not really," he said quietly, "Pippin was snoring rather loudly." I shut the door to the room. "Merry. Do you like me?" I asked. He went a brighter red colour. "A little bit," he whispered. He looked down at the floor. I lifted up his chin and placed a kiss on his cheek. I opened my room door and smiled at him. "See you at lunch," I said and he nodded. "Come on Merry! Let's go and pick on Gimli!" Yelled Legolas. "Okay. Bye Amy," he said.  
  
"What did the boys want?" asked Arwen. "Legolas put our R.S.V.P's in. Merry and I were by ourselves. I asked him if he liked me. He said a little bit so I gave him a kiss on the cheek," I said with a smile. "What's your plan?" asked Eowyn. "Do stuff with one and do stuff with the other," I said. "But, you have to have a boyfriend by midnight," said Arwen. "Deal. Now let's hurry along and get to class."  
  
"Miss Wintin? Are you paying attention?" asked Celeborn. "Yes Lord Celeborn," I said. "Okay just stop daydreaming, please," he sighed. I smiled. But I couldn't help it. Math is soooooooooooooooooooo boring. Especially with Celeborn. He talks so slow. There were two to each table. I sat next to Eowyn, of course. On the other side (on the table next to us) were Legolas and Eomer. They kept throwing little paper balls at Grima Wormtongue and clipped paper clips in Lurtz's hair. Did they get in trouble? Of course they didn't. Eowyn tapped my arm. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I was thinking. Maybe I should go after Faramir. I mean I've liked him for a while and you're the first person I've told," she said. I rolled my eyes. Faramir, again. She only broke up with him about a month ago. "But you've been out with him like ten zillion times," I said, exaggerating the truth a little though., "Why not try Frodo. I mean he is cute with his big blue eyes." "That's true," said Eowyn. "And you haven't been out with anyone else apart from Faramir," I pointed out. "I'll think about. Have you thought about your two boys?" she asked. I looked over at Legolas still trying to put paper clips in Lurtz's hair while Eomer was distracting Grima. "Not really. I'll wait until the party," I said. The bell rang and we all picked up our books. "I'm not setting any homework because you've all got the party tonight," said Celeborn. Eomer and Legolas gave each other a high five. I shook my head at them. I went to my locker to check my schedule. Physical Education. Shit. I hate Phys. Ed. "Hey. Can I put my books in there?" someone asked. I knew who it was. I turned to find Legolas standing there smiling. "I take it your have Phys. Ed," I said. "Yup. So do the hobbits, Faramir and Eomer," said Legolas. Shit, Merry and Legolas were in the same class as me. "You okay?" asked Legolas. "Yeah. I'm fine. Um. do you want to bludge Phys. Ed?" I asked, "Just us?" I moved closer towards him. "Alright. We could do that. We could sit in the tree," suggested Legolas. "Let me put your books away and then we can go," I said. I took the books off Legolas and put them on top of my books. I closed my locker door and locked it with a lock. I picked up my bag from the floor and linked arms with Legolas.  
  
We arrived at the tree. I let Legolas climb up first. He sat on one of the branches and helped me up. I sat on his lap. "So. Have any plans of getting drunk?" I asked. "Uh. Well I think Faramir is bringing beer and shit. But I'll probably get drunk," he said. He wrapped his arm around my waist. I put my hand on his shin and started to tickle it. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Oh, nothing. Just teasing a bit," I said with a smirk as I tickled his shin more. "Two can play this game," he said as he started to tickle my stomach. That made me giggle. I got off his lap and tickled his stomach. He wasn't a ticklish as I was. I moved towards him more so I could try and tickle him more, but he still wasn't very ticklish. I moved towards him even more. I was inches from his face. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. We parted and he looked as shocked as I did. I actually did it! I flirted with a guy and they gave me my reward. "I'm going to go now," I said, slowly moving down the branch. But my foot slipped off the branch and I fell onto the branch and hit my head. "Amy!" exclaimed Legolas, and everything went black.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" asked a voice. It sounded like Merry's voice. Where was I? The nurse's office? I opened my eyes to find Merry by the side of the bed holding my hand. "Merry?" I asked as I sat up. "Rest Amy. You need rest. You've got a knock at the side of your head," explained Merry, "Why were bludging in the first place?" " 'Cause I didn't wanna go to Phys. Ed. Neither did Legolas," I started. Shit. I let it slip by telling him about Legolas. "So we decided to sit in the tree. So we talked and started to tickle each other," I went on. Make something up and don't tell him about the kiss. "I told him I needed to get something and then my foot slipped and that was probably when I hit my head on the branch," I finished. Well done, Amy-Marie. You just lied to one of the guys you like. Merry blew a sigh of relief. "Nurse. Will I be alright for tonight?" I asked. "Well. Your not allowed to attend school for the rest of the day. You must rest in your dorm and I'll come past at three o'clock to see if you're better," said the nurse, "Merry. Can you help Amy up to her room?" "Sure," said Merry. He helped me up out of bed. He carried me all the way to my dorm and placed me gently on the bed. He helped me get into my blankets and he pulled up a chair. "You should go back to class," I said. "I don't want to. I want to stay here until you get better," he said. "What if Lady Galadriel catches you?" I asked, sleepily. "I'll tell her the reason why I'm here. Just sleep and I'll be here when you wake up," he said and he took my hand as I closed my eyes.  
  
I woke up to find Merry asleep in the chair. His head was rested on my arm and he was still holding onto my hand. "Merry. Wake up," I said tapping his arm gently. He slowly lifted his head and stretched. "What's the time?" he asked. I looked outside and looked towards the sun(A/N: don't ask me how this stuff works. I just make up shit). "It's two thirty. You better get back. I'll go down to the nurse's office and see if she can check up on me," I said, "and I'll see you at the party." "Alright. See you then," said Merry as he walked out of the dorm. I got up and made my bed for the second time that day. I walked out and went downstairs to the nurse's office. As I was walking downstairs Legolas was there. "Hey Amy," he said quietly. "Hey. Where have you been?" I asked. "I got sent to Lady Galadriel's office and I got detention tomorrow. Oh and so do you for bludging," he said with a grin. "Damn," I said. "I told her it was my idea, but we know it was yours. She was going to let you off but she thought that would be unfair. So you're stuck with me for two hours after school," he explained. Yes, I thought. "Argh!" I said, "Look I like to stay and talk but I've gotta go to the nurse's office to get a check up for tonight. So I'll see you tonight." "Okay. I better get to last period. See you tonight," he said as we went off, "Oh by the way. I need my math books in the morning." "I'll give it to you tomorrow morning," I said as he went off. I waited for a minute and walked down to the office.  
  
"How's your head feeling?" asked the nurse. "It feels a lot better and I feel a lot better," I said. She wrote it down. "Okay. Well, your temperature is down and you look better," she said, "You should be fit enough for the party." "YES!!" I exclaimed. "Here's a report and show it to Lady Galadriel," said the nurse as she handed me the report. Oh dear and she's going to tell me that I have detention with Legolas for bludging. "Okay," I said and thanked her. I walked to Galadriel's office. I knocked on the door. "Come in. Oh afternoon Amy. Sit down," she said. I sat down and put the report on the desk. "Did you Legolas tell you that you have detention with him tomorrow?" she asked. "Yeah, he told me. Here's the report from the nurse saying I can go tonight," I explained. "Okay. Make sure you're at the detention room straight after school," said Lady Galadriel. "Yes Lady Galadriel," I said and she waved her hand to say I could leave.  
  
I ran up the stairs. Arwen was putting away her books. "Arwen! I can go to the party!!" I exclaimed. "Cool. So our deal is still on?" asked Arwen. "Of course. Why aren't you in last period?" I asked. "Because I don't have last period on Mondays," she explained. "That means we can get ready for the party," I said. Arwen grinned. "Have you decided what your going to where?" asked Arwen. "Not yet. I was thinking of my white pants and my black halter top," I suggested. "That'll be cool. I was thinking of my denim skirt and my short sleeve top," she said. "How are you having your hair?" I asked. Arwen picked up a copy of "ElvishFriend" and looked through it. She found a picture with an elf with ringlets. "That would looks heaps cool on you," said Arwen. "But what about you?" I asked. "I'm wearing my hair down and crimping it," she said, "Let me do your ringlets. Hey you would look like Merry with longer hair." She pissed her herself laughing. "That is not funny," I said, "You can do my hair if I could yours." "Deal."  
  
Eowyn arrived back after she watched the boys' soccer practice. "Where were you today, Amy? Legolas said that you up here all day," asked Eowyn. "Yeah. I slipped on the tree branch and I hit my head. Merry spent the whole day with me while Legolas spent most of the day in the principal's office and I've got detention tomorrow," I explained. "Gee. It sounds like you had a good day," said Eowyn. I shrugged my shoulders, as Arwen was finishing off the ringlets. "We've only got an hour til we have to be there," whined Eowyn. "Well get ready. Find some clothes out and do your hair and make-up," said Arwen. Her hair was nice when it was crimped. I ran into the bathroom and got into my clothes. My make-up was perfect. When I finished in the bathroom, Eowyn was still whining. "I'm going down stairs soon. So hurry up please," I said. "I'm ready. Eowyn do you want us to meet you down there?" asked Arwen. "Could you please? I'll be down there soon, I promise," said Eowyn. "Okay. See you," said Arwen. She linked her arm with mine and we went down to the party.  
  
When we got down there, the yard was beautiful. It was starting to get dark. The guys were around the refreshments table. Faramir, Legolas, Merry and Pippin had beers and Frodo, Sam, Aragorn and Eomer had a ale each in their hands. "Hey Arwen and Amy!" exclaimed Eomer. We waved. Legolas and Merry stared at me. I blushed and looked down at the ground. "Want a beer?" asked Faramir. One is not going to hurt, I suppose. I don't really drink but anyway I am now. "Why not? Pass me one," I said. Faramir gave me a beer. I drank some. Hmm. not bad. "Hey look here comes TGA!" said Merry. We looked behind us. Gimli, Boromir, Lurtz and Grima were wearing really goofy outfits. Crème and green shirts and jeans and Afros. The Afro hairstyle went out of Middle-Earth like a year ago. "TGA are wearing their club shirts. How goofy is that?" exclaimed Frodo. "My gosh! Can' t they think of anything else to wear?" asked Arwen as they approached the refreshment table. "Hey Boromir! Do you want a beer?" Faramir asked his brother. "I'm not as stupid as you are, Faramir. Father would be disappointed in me," said Boromir with his nose up in the air. "Your such a geek. Have fun in your life," said Legolas. "I'm missing the Dwarfs Discovery Channel for this party. I wouldn't usually miss it for the whole world. Lucky I'm taping it," whined Gimli. "Yeah I'm missing the Elvish Science Program," whined Grima and Lurtz. We ignored them and moved over to our own area. All the other people started to arrive. Eowyn finally arrived. She looked really pretty. Faramir, Frodo and Sam stared at her. "Hey everyone. Can I have a beer? I think I need one," said Eowyn. Faramir handed her beer. "Thanks," she said with a smile.  
  
The party was going really well. After the introduction, the music started. I danced with all the guys. I needed a break so I walked over to get another beer. Merry was over at the table getting a beer. "Do you want a beer, Amy?" asked Merry. "Yes, please," I said. He handed it to me and we sat down on the oval. "Feeling better than what you did earlier?" he asked. "Definitely. Thanks for looking after me today. That was really nice of you," I said. "No worries. Well I did it for Legolas as well. He told me that you hit your head in the tree. So he bought you down from the tree and took you to the nurse's office. He asked me to stay with you while he had to explain to Lady Galadriel why you guys were in the tree and why you weren't in second period," explained Merry, "And he's my best friend." "Well. You're a good best friend and you a nice friend to me also," I said. We clinked our bottles together and drunk some of our beer. "You know. I feel a bit tipsy," I said. Merry laughed. "Amy. I like you and I know you like Legolas and me. And I know Legolas likes you. He talks about you all the time. I also know your deal with Arwen. She told me today. I won't get angry with whoever you chose, just as long as we can be friends," said Merry. "Of course we can still be friends. I'm a friend with everyone even if I have been out with them. But you won't mind," I said. "Not at all," said Merry. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Why don't you try Eowyn? She's really nice. I can talk to her," I said. "Nah. I'm fine thankyou. You better go and ask whoever guy you like. I'm going to drink like there's no tomorrow," said Merry as he got up, "See ya. And good luck, Amy." "Thanks," I said. I stayed on the oval and calmed myself. Maybe Merry was just happy being friends with me. Ah well. Obviously Legolas talks about me all the time in front of Merry. I got up and went to the party. Where was he? I looked at the food table and he was eating some of the mushroom patties that Pippin made. I walked up to him. "Hey Legolas. Can I talk to for a minute?" I asked. "Sure. This patty is disgusting!" he exclaimed. I pulled him by his arm and led him away from the party. "I just spoke to Merry. You and him are heroes. I mean you got me to the nurse's office and he looked after me while you were getting into trouble. He told me that you talk about me all the time. I talk about you all time," I said. "Yeah. Merry likes you too. But do you want to go out sometime?" he asked with a smile. "Of course," I said and I gave him a hug. "Let's get some more beer," said Legolas stashing his bottle.  
  
"You know if I had a choice of what I wanted to be when I had another life, I would be a horse!" I slurred. "A horse!" exclaimed Eomer and Legolas. "Yep. Cause you ride people around and I like that," I said with a smirk. I was drunk as. Eomer, Legolas and the other guys thought I was funny. Some of the girls that liked Legolas found out that I was sort of dating him and they kept glaring at me. "Hey you girls over there. Get a life and stop chasing my Leggy. He's a prick tease anyways," I slurred, "He's not that cool." "You think your soooo cool don't you Amy-Marie," said a girl named Aurora. "You should just get a life. Because Leggy is not that desperate to go out with you," I managed to get out. Legolas and Eomer pissed themselves. Legolas wrapped his arm around me. "Come on chicky. We're going up," he said and kissed my lips. I can't remember what happened after that. Did I pass again? Did have more to drink? Did Aurora punch me?  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
A/N: What do ya think? I've gotta go and eat my dinner. I'll try and update as soon as possible. What do you think happens to Amy-Marie? C U Soon from Dr.Hobbit 


End file.
